One Piece: The Dreaded Enemy
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Post timeskip: Today on the Straw Hat Pirates adventure they meet with an individual from Nami's past who she hasn't seen for years. The Straw Hats are also facing up against a new enemy. Pairings are LuffyxNami and RobinxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Today was a quiet day out at sea for the Straw Hat Pirates on board the Thousand Sunny. The crew comprised of the Captain Monkey D. Luffy, the swordsman Roronoa Zoro, the navigator Nami, the sharpshooter Ussop, the chef Sanji, the Reindeer doctor Chopper who despite being 17 looked younger in his base form Brain Point, they also had the Archaeologist Nico Robin, the Shipwright Franky and the skeleton musician Brook.

The blue skies were bright and sunny as there were very few clouds in the air and the sea was calm and quiet. Everyone was relaxing around the ship today. Luffy was napping in the Crows Nest, Zoro was honing his sword skills and Sanji was working on preparing lunch Robin was sitting and reading a book and everyone else was relaxing except for Nami.

Nami was in her room working on her maps she was wearing blue denim jeans with a black belt and gold belt buckle, black shoes, a white tanktop, a blue jean vest and a white backwards cap and she wore her long orange hair in low hanging pigtails. She was adding to her maps based on which islands that the crew has went to in their travels.

She said to herself "We sure covered alot of ground or water throughout our travels. We've faced many enemies and met alot of new friends and we've always faced through all of our challenges together especially with Luffy as our captain. He may be dense and brash and a major pain but he's also kind and loyal and is very strong inside and out. I'm happy that I met him and that I'm a navigator in his crew."

She then put her hand on her cheek and smiled as she looked out the window. She then thought to herself as she had a feeling "I wonder what this feeling is that I've been feeling for awhile. I feel like their's something missing in my life or someone who I know and have a connection to but I don't know who he is."

She sighed as she continued looking over the maps as she sat back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. She thought to herself "I think I should take a break from this for now."

She then got up and left the room and breathed in the fresh air and stretched. She looked around and smiled as Brook was playing his violin and was singing a song that he wrote. Ussop was working on some stuff with Chopper was watching. Chopper sighs and says "Hey Ussop?"

Ussop turns to him and says "Yeah?"

Chopper says "When do you think we'll see another island."

Ussop sighs and shrugs "I wish I could tell you Chopper but well you can never predict when you'll see an island or not."

Chopper said "Yeah I guess you're right..." He sighs. The truth is everyone was feeling quite bored as it's been awhile since they've seen an island.

Zoro was training and he was practicing with his sword and he said "I must get stronger every step of the way." Then after half an hour he was then lifting heavy weights. Soon when he was done he wiped his forehead with a towel and sat down and decided to meditate.

He thought to himself "Even at calm times like this I should keep up my training and meditation so that I'll be at the top of my game." he then remembered all of the opponents they faced and how much stronger they have all became through thieir challenges.

Sanji was in the kitchen and he was getting the kitchen ready to start making lunch. He looked at the ingredients for the stuff that he was going to make today and smiled as he said "I hope Nami and Robin enjoy the lunch that I'm going to make soon...Oh yeah and the others too." Then he gets started on lunch and used a variety of foods for it.

A bit later Luffy wakes up from his nap and sees an island in this distance. Luffy was excited as they haven't seen an island in nearly a week or two. Luffy grins and calls down loudly "HEY EVERYONE I SEE AN ISLAND!"

Everyone comes outside and looks out at the island and sees that Luffy is right and they see that it's big looking. Luffy then gets down from the Crows Nest and joins the others as he looks at the island with the others. Franky said "Maybe we should stop at that island and get some supplies."

Robin who was wearing a purple cowboy hat, leather jacket, black bikini top, purple jeans with a black leather belt and silver buckle nodded in agreement "Franky's right we should stop by and pick up some stuff."

Franky said "Besides it may be a good idea to get more lumber and stuff like that we're not running low but it's better to have more then what you need then not enough."

Robin nods in agreement "Smart thinking Franky."

Sanji said "I'm going to go check on the lunch that I made for us." He walks back into the kitchen and sees that the lunch he made is just about ready and Sanji smiles and says "Perfect it's all ready."

He then comes out and says "Everyone Lunch is ready we can enjoy ourselves and eat it while we head towards the island."

Nami said "Yeah the wind is in the direction of that island so it should carry the Sunny there."

Luffy said "Yep so let's eat."

Nami smiles at Luffy and thinks "_Same old Luffy always thinking with his gut whether it's food or finding adventure._" She then said "You heard the captain lets eat everyone."

Everyone nodded smiling in agreement as they all went to the dining room. They all see the good food that Sanji has laid out for all of them. They all enjoyed their lunch and Luffy would occasionally pick stuff from someone else's plate. Nami still was thinking about what she felt like she was missing. She wasn't really noticed by anyone as she thought these thoughts.

Brook was enjoying his meal as he said "Well done Sanji you've outdone yourself."

Franky said "Yeah Sanji well done man."

Nami thought to herself as she ate "I wonder why I'm having this feeling all of a sudden?"

Luffy saw her and stopped eating and said "Nami is something the matter?"

Nami said "Huh?" She noticed that everyone had stopped eating and looked at her.

Chopper said sympathetically "If theirs something wrong Nami you can tell us."

Nami then sighs as she says "Ok... Well I've been feeling a little bit strange for the past few days. I felt like there was something in my life that I've been missing."

Sanji asked "Like what?"

Nami sighed as she said "I honestly don't know what for sure."

Brook said "Well don't worry Nami we'll be here to help you."

Everyone else nods and Nami smiles as Luffy puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles "Brook's right besides that what Nakamas are for." Nami smiled at this and soon after lunch they came outside and saw that the ship was close to the island.

Robin said "Up close the island really looks very interesting."

Luffy said "Yeah so lets go look around this island."

Meanwhile, a man who was at an inn with orange hair, brown eyesm wearing a t-shirt, blue jacket and blue jeans with a belt and wearing black boots. He thought to himself looking at wanted posters of the Straw Hats that were both from after Arlong to current and looking at one of Nami and said "I hope we will be reunited soon Nami my older twin sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The Thousand Sunny soon arrives on the island as everyone sees the big town by the harbor. Then the ship docks into the port of the island as everyone then prepares to get out of the ship. As they all get out of the ship they see other 5 other ships and a small boat docked at the island's big port. The port was very big as this island was a huge and prosperous looking one. Everyone was waiting to see what stuff there was to see and possibly do on this island.

Robin as she had her hands on her hips and looked around said "This island seems to be very popular judging by all of the ships that are docked here."

Luffy nods in agreement at what Robin said.

Chopper looks around and says "I wonder what this island is called?"

Nami said "Maybe we'll find out when we walk around for a bit."

Soon they all walk into town after leaving the harbor and they see a sign that says "Welcome to Cataslia Island." Zoro said "Well I guess that explains to us what the name of this island is."

They see that the town had many buildings and shops in it. The crew walked around the island a bit and saw the sights and shops and saw people sell stuff in the streets as many people were walking through the streets. Brook said "This seems like a very busy and lively island."

Robin nods "I agree there seems to be alot to see and do on this island."

Nami looked down and then to the side of her as she was thinking about something. She couldn't stop this nagging feeling in her that said that whatever was causing these feelings in her were on this island. She rubbed her arm a bit and everyone noticed this even Luffy. Nami looked and saw that the others were looking at her with concerned looks on their faces.

Nami said with a small smile "Sorry about that I guess my mind is still wandering a bit."

Luffy puts an arm around Nami as he said "It's ok Nami I'm sure you'll find that person or thing that you're missing." The other Straw Hats all smile and nod in agreement.

Sanji said "We all love you Nami."

Franky said with a big grin "Thats right Nami whatever problems you have we'll face them all together." Chopper nods in agreement "Yeah." He hugs Nami who bends down and hugs him back.

Robin nodded and smiled "Thats right."

Nami said with a smile "Thank you all of you I love all of you so much." The Straw Hats all begin walking together to explore the town a bit. Then as they are all walking Franky sees a shop selling lumber. Franky smiled and said to the others "Hey guys I'm going into that shop thats selling lumber ti get some extra wood incase we need it for the Sunny."

Zoro said "Ok but whenever we separate lets all agree to meet at the tavern that we passed a few feet from here."

Sanji said with a grin "Yeah but knowing you Zoro you'll be the only who gets lost." Zoro glared at him and muttered "Say that again I dare ya."

Franky entered the store and looked around and saw the various amounts of different types of wood that was in the store. He saw that the ship had anything and everything that a shipwright would need as he walked around. as he walked around looking at the items for sale Franky said "Say this is some shop. It has just about everything a good or should I say... a great shipwright like me needs" He finishes with a smirk.

Meanwhile while the Straw Hats are walking around they don't know that a bit away from where they are the man with orange hair in the blue jacket was a small distance away from them.

He was walking by himself around the island. He was alone very often and has spent quit sometime by himself being alone. Two years ago he learn't that he had a sister and that she was on the Straw Hats pirate crew.

He spent about over 2 years looking for her. She was his twin sister who he's only recently heard about after 18 years of not seeing her and now two years have passed since he learned about her and he's still looking for her. Soon today he might find her though.

Meanwhile as the crew walks around Nami is walking around by herself for a bit to clear her head. She is looking down as she walks through town and thinks "This is killing me that I have no idea what it is that I'm looking for."

As she's walking she notices that Robin and Luffy have come over to her. Luffy said "Hey Nami are you feeling alright?" Nami shakes her head and says with slight annoyance as she kinda wanted be alone "No Luffy I'm still concerned about this feeling that I have inside."

Robin said "Ok Nami so I guess you would most likely want me and Luffy to leave you to your thoughts."

Nami said with a smile "Nah it's alright I'm glad you two came by. And Luffy, Robin thank you both for keeping me company."

Luffy put an arm around Nami and said "Sure thing Nami."

Robin said with a smile "Anything for a friend."

As they all walk together they see the young man who was looking for Nami. The young man sees Nami and recognizes her face as she looks at him and looks at him as though he's very familiar but she doesn't know how.

Robin looks at Dalko and she feels a strange feeling in her stomach. She thinks "_What is this feeling that I have for him, I never felt this way before?_"

Nami thought "_This guy I feel as though I know him somehow but how can that be who is he?_"

Luffy said cheerfully "Hi there whats your name?"

Dalko said "Oh my name is Dalko."

Luffy said "Nice to meet you Dalko I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

Nami smiled and said "My name is Nami."

Robin smiled and said "And my name is Nico Robin."

Dalko smiled and said "It's nice to meet you all."

Luffy said "Why don't you hang out with us and you can meet our nakamas."

Dalko said with a smile "Thank you very much I'd love to meet them if it's not too much trouble."

Luffy said with a grin "It's no trouble at all."

Soon the four all walk around the town taking in all of the sights around the town. Nami looked at Dalko and says to herself "I wonder how I know him when I just met him today?"

Dalko thought "_I should probably wait for a bit before I reveal to Nami that I'm her twin brother._" He then smiles and thinks "_Besides just seeing her in person is enough for me."_

The other Straw Hats were all at different parts of the town looking at different shops and other places. This island was a seemingly peaceful place to live. However down a street in one of the islands town a handsome looking dark haired man with shadowy blue eyes and his hair looking greasy was walking and grinning with two men on each side of him.

The man was Alzardo Quinn and one of the men was Orose Krease he was bald and wearing a suit and was heavyset and strong and the other was a tall well muscled man with black hair and he was wearing a white suit he was Orose Moseo. they were members of the Karanager Gang led by Don Karanager.

However, there was an evil bigger threat on the horizon as a few miles away there was a massive fleet of pirate ships. The head ship was a big one called the Dreadful Terror it was big and fierce looking. The ships belonged to the most feared pirate crew around The Dreaded Pirates headed by the fearsome High Admiral Razaka. He is a fierce pirate whose well known for his fearsome strength and power and his depraved, vile nature.

On the Dreadful Terror a spy drone disguised as a crow has returned. A foot soldier level crew member had found it and he saw that it had recorded that Dalko has met his twin sister Nami and the crew she's in which is the Straw Hat Pirates. He then said with a look of fear on his face "Oh my god... the High Admiral must hear about this." He runs off with the drone into the ship and he opens a big black and gold ornamental door with a demon head for a doorknob.

The room was big and dark as the window curtains were over them as there was a big throne like chair with unlit candles and there was a man sitting in it who was hidden in the shadows.

The man said "Sir... I have something to..."

The man in the throne spoke in a voice that though it was calm it sounded threatening "Why have you defied one of my greatest orders and entered my room without permission."

The man stuttered looking terrified "M-My..de-deepest apologies sir it's just I had to war-...tell you that...um..."

The other man's voice said "That man Dalko has met his sister and her pirate crew the Straw Hat Pirates on Catasilia Island. I was already told that by Mujin a few minutes ago and I frankly am quite irked at how you tried to tell me information that I already knew ahead of time."

The man said "I'm very sorry sir...I...I..."

The other man said "I don't wish to kill you right now as I don't particulary feel like it but you will die by Mujin's hand as per the penalty of failing to follow my orders."

Mujin appears at the doorway and he grins a creepy grin as he looks at the scared foot soldier and his eyes glow as the foot soldiers body twists around as the man screams in pain. The man on the throne chuckles darkly.

The screaming man's body explodes but Mujin makes the blood vanish before it hits anything. Mujin then stands before the man in the throne and bows as the two candles by the man get lit and he is seen in full view. He had palish skin and had long blood red hair and light blue eyes and arched brows with blood red eye brows. He was muscular looking and had a blood red goatee. He wore a grey longcoat with grey lapels he had no shirt and he wore dark colored pants with a black belt and he wore black boots and he was smiling an evil smile.

Mujin who wore a strange mystics garb and a big hat bowed to the man. One of Mujin's eyes was blue and the other was black. He had hairless brows and blue skin as he said with an accent in his voice "Do you need anything else High Admiral Razaka."

Razaka said "No Mujin. So Dalko met his sister and her crew the Straw Hat Pirates. Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Ussop, "Black Leg" Sanji, Dr. Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky and Brook the Skeleton. They all have quite a reputation killing all of them will be fun especially ending Dalko and Monkey D. Luffy and Nami." He smirked and grinned an evil grin.

That's the end of Chapter 2.

Please R&R.


End file.
